Un Halloween sans fin
by Demetra83
Summary: OS concours du FFF 2015 : Pour Halloween, Buffy revit un jour sans fin...


Disclaimer : les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Joss Whedon, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation.

Saison : années lycées.

Note : Concours Halloween 2015 du FFF

* * *

Joyce Summers était montée avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner pour faire une belle surprise à sa fille Buffy, en ce matin du 31 octobre. Elle savait que sa fille détestait Halloween, à cause de ses activités de Tueuse de vampires.

Giles, son observateur, lui avait annoncé la première année de leur collaboration que c'était le jour de repos des morts-vivants mais il n'avait jamais eu plus tort. Tous les ans, il arrivait une catastrophe… Buffy avait donc décidé que cette année serait inédite.

"Debout ma libellule !" dit Joyce, avec tout l'entrain possible de si bon matin, les mains chargées de nourriture. "C'est Halloween !"

Un grognement parvint de sous la couette de Buffy.

"Je sais ma chérie, mais sors de là, j'ai ton petit-déjeuner !"

Buffy, un peu sceptique, bougea sa main pour dégager sa vue. Sa mère n'avait pas menti, elle lui avait bel et bien apporté un plateau.

"Que me vaut cet honneur, Maman ?"

"Quoi ? Une mère aimante ne peut-elle pas faire plaisir à sa propre fille en lui apportant un bon petit plat ?"

"Maman !" gronda gentiment Buffy. "Je connais ton aversion pour cette coutume, tu détestes qu'on mange au lit, à cause des miettes et des taches sur les draps."

Joyce soupira doucement et s'assit près de sa fille, qui commença à manger.

"Buffy, je sais que tu détestes cette journée et j'espérais que ça t'aiderait à surmonter ça."

"Pas la peine de t'en faire, M'man, je ne compte pas sortir de la maison, ni même de mon lit aujourd'hui !" s"exclama la jeune fille.

Joyce était désemparée face à cette situation.

Tous les ans depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Buffy en voulait presque à Giles de lui avoir porté la poisse. Il avait prononcé des mots que personne ne devrait jamais dire, sous peine de s'attirer le mauvais oeil - et on savait à quel point Buffy pouvait être poissarde !

Tous les ans, les propos tenus dans le passé par Giles lui revenaient en tête et Buffy en venait presque à détester son observateur - et pourtant, tout le monde savait à quel point elle l'aimait.

"Willow a appelé" dit Joyce.

"Je me doute" répondit Buffy, la bouche plein de pancake. "Elle va vouloir me convaincre d'aller en cours."

"Oui et je suis d'accord avec elle. Halloween c'est une fois la nuit tombée, le soleil brille encore pour quelques heures, tu sais !"

Buffy marmonna quelque chose que sa mère ne saisit pas mais elle posa une main ferme sur le mollet de sa fille, qui dépassait de la couette, tout en se levant.

"Ecoutes, fais comme tu veux mais j'aimerais que tu ailles en cours, c'est important ça."

Une fois sa mère sortie de sa chambre et son petit-déjeuner achevé, Buffy s'allongea et fixa le plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait qu'il se passerait quelque chose aujourd'hui, ce sentiment était presque palpable. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais cette année serait différente des autres. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, ou quelconque autre théorie de Giles à ce sujet.

Après un bon moment à rêvasser, Buffy prit la décision courageuse d'affronter son destin… et Snyders ! A croire que c'était un suppôt de Satan envoyé sur Terre, par la Bouche de l'Enfer, afin de lui rendre la vie infernale !

Comme prévu, la journée de Buffy se révéla être une véritable torture. Elle enchaina retard sur retard en cours, elle accumula donc les heures de colle et se rendit plusieurs copies blanches suite à des interros surprises, à cause du vacarme en classe…

Elle n'avait plus d'argent de poche pour s'acheter à déjeuner et vu le menu de la cantine, elle décida de se passer de manger - Giles gardait toujours quelques pommes dans son bureau, elle irait lui en faucher une ou deux… Et Alex, tout comme Willow, refusa de la dépanner. Elle accumulait les dettes auprès de ses amis depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils passent l'éponge plus longtemps.

"Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vous rembourse toujours !" grommela Buffy.

Willow lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire "C'est ça ma vieille, cause toujours !" tandis que Cordelia avait carrément levé les yeux au ciel, empêchant ainsi Alex de rentrer dans le débat - et de ne surtout pas tomber dans le panneau. Car Alex devait garder son argent pour elle !

Plus tard, dans la journée, Giles lui fit une leçon de morale sur sa négligence. Après son dernier entrainement, elle n'avait rien nettoyé ni même rangé les armes dans l'armoire.

Une fois chez elle, elle se jeta sur son lit et attendit, la boule au ventre, que le soleil se couche, mais elle finit par s'endormir.

"Debout ma libellule !"

Buffy fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée mais elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Elle grogna.

"Je sais ma chérie, mais sors de là, j'ai ton petit-déjeuner !"

Buffy se découvrit le visage afin de regarder sa mère, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Joyce se tenait debout, à l'entrée de sa chambre, un plateau de petit-déjeuner en main.

Buffy pensa qu'elle avait encore fait un de ses rêves prémonitoires. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas fait depuis qu'elle avait tué le Maître, ce qui remontait à plusieurs années déjà.

"Maman, on est quel jour ?"

"Nous le sommes le 31, mon trésor" répondit Joyce, en déposant le plateau dans le lit de Buffy. "Aller, mange vite. Willow a appelé et nous sommes tombées d'accord, tu devrais aller en cours aujourd'hui."

L'impression de déjà-vu se renforçait au fur et à mesure. Elle le dit à sa mère.

"C'est normal, nous avons cette conversation tous les ans, mais les négociations durent de plus en plus longtemps" soupira Joyce.

Cette journée était la pire de l'année dans la maison des Summers et Joyce appréhendait de plus en plus cette date.

Buffy essaya de chasser la drôle d'impression qui lui retournait l'estomac et elle dévora son petit-déjeuner.

"Aussi bon que celui d'hier !"

"Je n'étais pas là hier, Buffy, j'étais à Chicago. Tu as mangé dans ton lit ? Tu sais que je déteste ça !" gronda doucement Joyce.

Buffy fronça encore les sourcils puis déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère, avant de s'habiller.

La journée se passa à peu de chose près comme la précédente, à ceci près que Buffy réussit à éviter une interro surprise en ramenant le silence dans la salle de classe avant l'arrivée du professeur de littérature.

Son "rêve prémonitoire" n'y était pas étranger.

Après les cours, Buffy rentra chez elle et s'allongea un peu sur son lit, en attendant la tombée de la nuit.

"Debout ma libellule !"

Buffy se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

"ça, c'est bizarre !"

"Oui je sais mon ange, mais une fois n'est pas coutume" dit Joyce, pensant que Buffy avait mentionné le plateau de petit-déjeuner. "Aller, mange !"

Buffy ne se fit pas prier et elle engloutit ce que sa mère avait préparé pour elle. Elle sauta dans ses vêtements et se rendit au lycée. Joyce fut agréablement surprise.

Comme la veille, elle ramena la calme en classe et échappa ainsi à une interro surprise.

Elle ne déjeuna pas car elle avait oublié son argent et Giles lui fit à nouveau la morale sur l'entretien des armes d'entrainement.

"Buffy ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?" gronda l'observateur, irrité.

La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de se concentrer afin de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu afin d'anticiper. Elle n'était pas du tout attentive au sermon de Giles, qu'elle avait déjà subi au moins deux fois !

"Hum ?"

"Buffy !"

Giles jeta un regard interrogateur à Willow qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Elle aussi avait remarqué l'état pensif de son amie depuis la matinée mais ne se l'expliquait pas plus.

"Tu viens au Bronze ce soir ?" demanda d'un coup Cordelia.

"Non" répondit Buffy.

"Tu ne veux pas voir Angel ?" demanda Willow.

Buffy ramassa ses affaires et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, avant de se retourner vers son petit groupe.

"C'est Halloween, je m'enferme chez moi, vous le savez bien" ajouta-t-elle, irritée.

Cette journée lui paraissait déjà interminable et le fait que ses amis ne comprennent pas son aversion pour Halloween l'irritait encore plus.

"Debout ma libellule !"

Là, Buffy ne pensait plus à un rêve prémonitoire. Elle venait de vivre au moins trois fois de suite la même journée, en boucle.

Comment était-ce possible ? Que se passait-il cette année pour que cette journée horrible se répète sans cesse ? Comment allait-elle sortir de ce cercle infernal ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être Bill Murray…

Comme la veille, elle ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir son petit-déjeuner et pour filer au lycée. Elle devait impérativement rejoindre les seules personnes capables de lui venir en aide : Giles et Willow.

Cependant, ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore à la bibliothèque quand elle fit une entrée fracassante.

Seul l'homme d'entretien sursauta à son arrivée. Il la dévisagea et reprit le cours de son ménage avant de repartir, l'air maussade.

Buffy alluma un des ordinateurs et voulut entreprendre quelques recherches mais elle se trouva bientôt devant un problème : que mettre comme mot-clef dans la barre de recherche ?

Elle tenta quelques trucs mais cela ne donna rien. Elle soupira puis partit en quête d'une pomme pour le déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giles arriva avec un mug de thé brûlant tout en lisant le journal du matin. Il sursauta en trouvant Buffy, installée dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau.

"Buffy !" gronda-t-il et la jeune fille lui laissa la place.

Giles posa ses affaires et demanda à sa jeune protégée :

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence si matinale ?"

"J'ai un truc à vous demander."

"Avant même le début des cours ? J'imagine que ça doit être important."

Buffy s'inclina devant son pragmatisme et son calme.

"Il semblerait que je revive la même journée encore et encore. Si j'ai bien compté - et on sait à quel point je suis nulle en math - j'en suis à trois."

Giles la dévisagea. Avec Buffy tout était possible mais il devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Son instinct de chasseuse ne la trompait que très rarement et les rares fois où il avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter, ils avaient eu des ennuis. Son rôle en tant qu'observateur était de la former, de la guider et de lui faire confiance.

"Explique-toi" déclara-t-il, sobrement.

"Hé bien, la première journée a été une vraie catastrophe… en plus d'être incroyablement longue !" soupira l'étudiante. "Je suis rentrée après les cours, à la tombée de la nuit et je me suis endormie. A mon réveil, nous étions encore le même jour. J'ai cru que j'avais fait un rêve prémonitoire, comme à l'époque du Maître, mais c'était trop précis."

Giles hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers mais il dévisagea Buffy quand elle mentionna son vieil ennemi. Il savait combien c'était douloureux pour elle de mentionner et même de penser au vieux vampire qui l'avait tuée.

Notant son air horrifié, Buffy reprit son récit après une courte pause.

"Bref, le troisième matin, c'est devenu clair et ce matin, encore plus !"

"Ca fait quatre Buffy, pas trois."

"Oui mais je ne compte pas la première journée. Si ?"

Giles entreprit un nettoyage approfondi de ses lunettes, afin d'occuper ses doigts.

"Dites, est-ce que je compte la première journée ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Giles ?"

L'observateur prit une grande inspiration et lui répondit :

"Je pense, Buffy, que ça n'a aucune importance. D'ici quelque temps, tu vas perdre le décompte des jours et ta vie va devenir un calvaire."

Buffy se laissa tomber dans le siège de Giles, face à son air grave. Il poursuivit.

"Tous les matins, tu vas devoir venir me trouver afin de m'expliquer la même chose, encore et encore. Tous les matins, on va chercher une solution mais tu imagines bien que je n'ai pas de solution miracle. Tous les matins, tu vas devoir m'aider et retenir nos progrès dans nos recherches sur ce phénomène."

Buffy n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

"Mais Giles, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver une solution à ce problème dans un de vos bouquins ! A quoi ça sert d'en avoir autant si on n'y trouve rien d'utile !"

"Je vais aller en prendre quelques-uns sur les rayonnages et on va s'y mettre immédiatement."

Le regard de Buffy se posa sur le journal de Giles. Une bande de délinquants sévissait dans Sunnydale depuis quelques semaines et la police était tenue en échec. Les journalistes craignaient que la soirée d'Halloween ne tourne au cauchemar et que les récoltes de bonbons ne soient gâchées. Ils invitaient les parents de jeunes enfants à faire la tournée des maisons avant la tombée de la nuit, afin de limiter les risques.

Buffy savait lire entre les lignes. Cette bande n'était pas composée de jeunes ordinaires, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de démons : force surnaturelle, violence aggravée, grondements de bêtes féroces, déguisements et maquillages de monstres très réalistes, etc.

"Si tu avais des plans pour ce soir, je te conseille d'aller rendre ton déguisement" lui cria Giles de loin.

Puis, une idée saugrenue germa dans la tête de la Tueuse : pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette boucle temporelle afin de s'amuser un peu ?

Buffy passa un bon moment à fouiner dans une boutique de costume qu'elle et ses amis avaient passé au peigne fin et surveillé depuis son ouverture, quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient retenu la leçon, suite au mauvais tour joué par Ethan. En effet, pour son premier Halloween à Sunnydale, Buffy avait eu la surprise de prendre la personnalité de son costume, tout comme Alex et bon nombre d'habitants de la ville.

Grâce à Willow et Giles, tout était rentré dans l'ordre : Buffy avait retrouvé la mémoire et quitté ses souliers de demoiselle de la Renaissance, et Alex avait rendu son treillis militaire pour redevenir un simple civil.

Une bande de démons avait décidé de semer la terreur un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Les petits groupes d'enfants faisaient des cibles faciles et attirèrent l'attention des démons.

Alors que les cinq compères allaient passer à l'attaque, une jeune femme déguisée en Wonder Woman fit irruption devant eux. Elle prit la pause "Linda Carter" : les poings sur les hanches, jambes écartées, sourire ultra brillant.

Tout y était : le bustier rouge et le short bleu ultra-minimaliste, le diadème avec l'étoile rouge tenant la perruque brune, le lasso, les bottes rouges et blanches ainsi que les bracelets de force dorés.

"Alors, les vilains garçons, on cherche un peu d'action ?" demanda Buffy, d'une voix assurée et légèrement provocatrice.

Les démons se jetèrent des coups d'oeil complices et entendus. Ils pensaient avoir affaire à une jeune idiote. Encore une humaine qui prenait ses désirs d'Halloween pour des réalités.

Le petit groupe se déplaça pour encercler la petite brunette. Elle ne sembla pas impressionnée, ce qui surprit les démons. Leur tactique d'intimidation était habituellement efficace. Ils humèrent l'air mais ne sentirent pas la peur émaner de cette étrange fille.

Le chef du groupe lui lança :

"Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, fillette !"

La jeune fille éclata de rire, ce qui arracha un grondement au démon. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

"Je voulais te laisser la vie sauve, mais ton comportement me pousse à réviser ma décision."

Buffy soupira assez fort pour être entendue des démons et coupa leur chef dans son élan, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

"On se bat maintenant ou tu comptes essayer de m'endormir avec tes discours ?"

Le démon, vexé, se jeta sur la jeune fille. Elle avait anticipé son attaque et avait déjà préparé sa défense. Le combat se révéla être plus rude que prévu.

Les démons étaient forts, malgré leur apparence juvénile. Pendant l'affrontement, leur véritable nature refit surface : des cornes sortirent de leur front, leur peau vira au rouge cramoisi, leurs doigts se transformèrent en griffes et Buffy apprit à ses dépens que leur force surhumaine dépassait la sienne.

Alors que ses adversaires étaient au sol, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Le temps de se retourner, le chef du groupe de démon reprit conscience et attaqua une famille.

La bouche pleine de sang, le démon jeta un regard à la fois mauvais et triomphant à la Tueuse.

Buffy hurla d'effroi. Elle se sentait coupable et impuissante face au drame. Le démon prit la fuite et Buffy, prise de violents sanglots, glissa à terre.

"Debout ma libellule !"

Buffy se redressa en sursaut dans son lit.

La journée avait de nouveau commencé. Et elle décida de ne pas quitter son lit. Si la journée recommençait, elle pouvait bien s'accorder une pause.

Malgré les supplications de sa mère, la jeune fille ne bougea et ne toucha pas à son petit-déjeuner.

Giles passa au domicile des Summers, suite à l'appel à l'aide de Joyce.

"Je suis vraiment inquiète. Elle a refusé de bouger et de s'alimenter. Je l'ai entendu pleurer en disant que tout était de sa faute."

L'observateur posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Joyce. Puis il la quitta afin de rejoindre Buffy et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Bien sûr, Giles se heurta à un mur. Buffy ne voulut pas lui parler et il quitta la maison une heure plus tard, après un long monologue sur le sens de la vie.

La journée arriva à son terme et Buffy accueilli avec soulagement la nouvelle journée.

"Debout ma libellule !"

Joyce trouva sa fille levée et habillée avant son arrivée.

"Salut M'man !" dit sa fille bien-aimée, en attrapant son jus d'orange au vol, sur le plateau de sa mère. "Hum, délicieux ce jus, merci !"

"Que me vaut cet honneur ?"

"Je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'affronter mes peurs et ma phobie d'Halloween. Ce n'est pas en restant au lit que je vais sauver cette famille !"

Buffy parlait à voix haute, plus pour elle que pour le bénéfice de sa mère. Cette dernière était bien entendu ignorante des mésaventures de sa fille avec la bande de démons, plusieurs jours de suite et avec de nombreux dénouements.

"J'approuve cet état d'esprit positif et…"

Mais Joyce n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Buffy déposait déjà un baiser sur sa joue et quittait leur domicile d'un pas léger.

C'est une Buffy toute guillerette qui entra dans la bibliothèque.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Willow, l'air inquiet.

"Je suis allée faire les boutiques !"

"Sans MOI ?" s'écria Cordelia, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en fichait en réalité.

Buffy étala ses costumes sur une des tables de travail, où étaient installés ses amis. Elle avait choisi plusieurs modèles et avait besoin de l'avis de ses amis.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..." dit Giles, en arrivant.

Il ôta ses lunettes et massa l'arête de son nez. Dieu qu'il était las parfois, cette jeune fille l'épuisait !

Buffy se décida à expliquer à tout le monde, puisqu'ils étaient tous réunis, ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils l'écoutaient, bouche bée. Ils la croyaient, même si cela paraissait impossible. La jeune fille y était habituée, puisque l'histoire se répétait depuis un bon moment.

"Tu veux dire que ta journée se répète ?" demanda Giles, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

"Oui et j'ai déjà combattu ce groupe de démons de nombreuses fois. J'ai été assez triste quand ils ont attaqué la famille pour la première fois mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que ça devait être ça ma mission : les sauver !"

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est la raison de l'éternel recommencement ?" demanda Giles, sceptique.

Buffy étudia la question et hocha la tête, visiblement sûre d'elle.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ! Et c'est vous qui m'avez parlé de ça, un jour mais je ne sais plus lequel !"

Alex se décida à intervenir :

"Et les costumes, c'est pour quoi faire au juste ?"

"Au début, j'ai fait ça pour m'amuser mais tu m'as convaincu que si j'étais déguisée, je passerais plus facilement inaperçue. De plus, mon identité serait préservée si l'histoire venait à se répandre. Et c'est rigolo de se déguiser !"

Alex gonfla le torse, de fierté.

"Mais au fait, Buffy, combien de journées as-tu déjà vécu ?" demanda Giles, intrigué.

"Comme vous l'aviez prédit, j'ai perdu le compte au bout d'un moment."

"Quand ai-je dis cela ?"

"Au troisième ou quatrième jour, je crois."

"C'était il y a longtemps ?"

"Il y a une éternité, j'ai l'impression" soupira la Tueuse, puis elle reprit le cours de ses essayages de costumes.

Alors que Buffy avait arrêté son choix de costume, pour ce qui serait, elle l'espérait, la dernière soirée de la boucle, elle croisa Angel à la sortie de son domicile.

"Buffy ?" demanda le vampire, surpris. "C'est bien toi ?"

Il déglutit avec peine, tant la jeune fille - femme serait plus juste ici - était sexy et sensuelle dans sa combinaison noire de catwoman.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

Buffy souriait intérieurement de la mine de son petit ami. Si elle y avait pensé plus tôt, Buffy aurait sans doute tenté de passer du bon temps avec Angel mais elle avait été perturbée par cette boucle. Ensuite, son attention s'était portée sur les démons. Sans oublier que la journée avait souvent recommencé quand Buffy s'était endormie, plus ou moins tôt.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda le vampire, en emboitant le pas à Buffy.

Angel essayait de ne pas fixer sa compagne mais le cuir cousu près du corps le déconcentrait.

"Je vais combattre un groupe de démon puis j'essaierais de passer une bonne soirée."

"Pour Halloween ? Mais tu détestes ça !"

"Je sais, mais cette année, ça va être différent" répondit Buffy, un air malicieux sur le visage.

"Willow m'a appelé" déclara Angel, après un long silence. "Elle dit que tu as affronté ce groupe plusieurs jours de suite, sans succès."

"C'est vrai et j'espère bien les battre ce soir."

"Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt ?"

Buffy ne répondit rien et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à destination.

La Tueuse de vampires savait qu'elle aurait dû faire appel à son Grand Amour depuis longtemps.

A eux deux, ils étaient venus à bout du groupe de démons. Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais Buffy se sentait toujours plus forte avec Angel à ses côtés.

Une fois les démons morts, les amoureux s'étaient assis dans l'herbe et profitaient du calme du parc, proche du cimetière.

Il n'y avait aucun silence gêné entre eux, ils pouvaient passer des heures côte à côte sans que cela soit étrange.

Buffy repensait à sa drôle d'aventure et à combien Angel lui avait manqué, ce qui était ironique puisqu'il n'avait jamais été loin et qu'elle aurait pu également le voir tous les soirs, à la tombée de la nuit, comme aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, elle avait soigneusement évité de penser à lui. Comme il aurait été simple de s'introduire en journée, à son domicile, pendant son repos diurne. Mais elle savait combien il était risqué de se laisser aller. C'était cet abandon de soi et le bonheur d'être à deux qui avait failli les conduire au désastre. Angel en était mort et malgré tout, il était revenu d'entre les morts et Buffy refusait de le perdre à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle était près de lui, Buffy posa sa tête sur son épaule et Angel passa un bras autour d'elle.

"Tu n'as rien tenté, les autres jours ?" demanda Angel, curieux.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Buffy lui répondit honnêtement que non.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'aurais pas été capable de sortir de ce cycle infernal. Imagine un peu, pouvoir passer du temps rien qu'avec toi, à faire... ce qu'on veut."

Angel ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Le couple resta assis et attendit qu'une nouvelle journée ne recommence.

Les premiers rayons de soleil n'allaient pas tarder à percer et Angel se leva pour aller se mettre à l'abri.

Buffy sembla surprise de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit et en fit la remarque à Angel.

"Tu as dû réussir à inverser les effets maléfiques du mauvais sort."

"Le groupe démon ?"

"Ou alors, ta capacité à résister à la tentation."

C'était aussi à cette déduction que Buffy était arrivée au cours de la nuit.

Ils marchèrent en silence mais rapidement vers la maison de Buffy. Angel accompagna sa chère et tendre dans sa chambre et ils se couchèrent pour prendre un peu de repos.

Puis, une nouvelle journée inédite commença. Le 1er novembre arriva enfin et l'équilibre des forces fut rétabli : Buffy avait été forte et avait résisté à la tentation. Mais plus important, elle avait vaincu sa phobie d'Halloween.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'ai un peu été prise par le temps, cette fic a donc un goût d'inachevé.

J'envisage, quand j'aurais plus de temps, à la développer plus longuement dans une histoire à chapitres.


End file.
